If I Met You
by Narelle's FOURTRIS
Summary: if they met before dauntless and they they both knew they were going to leave. what will happen will they be able to be together or not read to find out i am so bad at summary's so just read it
1. if i met you-chap 1

**Beatrice's P.O.V**

 _(4 years old)_

I wake up to my mother calling my name so i can help with breakfast by setting the table. I go get changed, I had a shower last night. I am Beatrice Prior I have blond hair and grey-blue eyes. I go down to set the table and as I was setting the table I dropped a plate. Mother came in after hearing a big CRASH.

"Oh Beatrice what have you done" she said sweetly  
"Mother I am so sorry I did not mean to drop it I will go clean it" I say  
"No no go get your father and brother I will clean it"  
"Ok mother"

I go to my father's room to tell him that breakfast is ready, then I go to Caleb's room to tell him the same. After I run down the stairs, I know that I will not stay in abnegation I will leave more or less likely to dauntless. I am stopped by father.

"Beatrice no running" he says sternly  
"Sorry father"

The rest of the way I walk to the dinning room to have my food. After I finish I go to school my first day I am happy to go.

 **Tobias's P.O.V**

 _(6 years old)_

I wake up to my father yelling at mother but then is goes quite. I quickly get dressed to go to school. Today i have a buddy with the new kids. I am Tobias Eaton and I have dark blue eyes and brown hair I am tall so I look 8. I know I am leaving abnegation I don't belong here I am going to dauntless that is why I train at night.

 **time skip to school**

I am standing in a line waiting for my buddy o hope they are nice.

 **(a/n: it is going to have more Tris then Tobias so dot be sad.)**

 **Beatrice's P.O.V**

I go to my buddy he is so tall, I love his eyes so dark.

"Hi I am Tobias Eaton I am your buddy" he says  
"Hi I am Beatrice prior nice to meet you" I say back.

 **time skip to lunch 1**

I am sitting with Tobias eating when I see he has no food.

"Toby have this" I say giving hm my apple  
"What did you call me? and thanks" he says taking the apple  
"I called you Toby, Toby"  
"ok Tris"  
" I like it" I state

With that the bell rings so we walk off I did art today it was fun.

 **the end of school**

"Hey Tris can I show you something?"  
"sure" I say

We start walking and end up going down to alley 10 the most dangerous alley.

" I have all ways wanted to go down here" I tell toby  
"Really?"  
"Yes"

We walk in and all I see is. . .


	2. if i met you-chap 2

We walk into the room and all I see is. . .

dauntless stuff like knifes, guns and punching bags, I start running around looking at the stuff

"This is so cool" I giggle like the little girl I am. Toby just laughs.  
"You like it?" Toby asks  
"Yeah I love dauntless, can I use some of the stuff" I ask  
"Not at the moment I go at night, do you want to come?"  
"Yes yes yes yes" I jump around and give him a hug "Toby are we friends?"  
"Yes Tris the best of friends. Now lets get you home" He says back

With that we walk back more like run. Once we are in abnegation we walk and keep our distance as we walk.

"I will get you before I leave, ok Beatrice?"  
"Yes Tobias"

I walk into my house and go up to my room.

 **time skip to dinner**

At dinner I ate all my food and then I help with the dishes. I then fall a sleep.

 **time skip** **to when Toby comes.**

I wake up to a knock on my window and Toby calling my name. I open my window for Toby.

"Come in just let me get changed" I say

Toby comes in and sits on my bed. I get changed then go down stairs to get food for later. Then I go back and climb down my window with Toby.

"What is in he bag Tris?" Toby asks as we are waking there.  
"Food for when we get hungry"

When we get there I start by going over to the knifes. Toby comes over and shows me. I try and I miss try three more times.

"Here let me help" After Toby says that he stands behind me holds the hand with the knife in and tells me what to do.

"Tris breathe in then aim, breathe out throw, feet shoulder width apart, ok do it together but don't let go of the knife on three 1, 2, 3"

With that I breathe in and aim breathe out and throw but I don't let go.

"Good do that five more times the throw the knife." Toby instructs  
"Ok"

I do the same and let go and it lands on the thigh of the body shape.I continue throwing I end up hitting bulls eye every time. i have something to eat with Toby, then go on to the punching bags.

"Toby help please"

he comes over "ok Tris you punch the bag"

i do as told

"ok Tris keep tension here and use your whole body"

I keep working until I have to leave. I go up my window.

"Bye Toby"  
"Bye Tris"

 **time skip to the next day at school**

I see Toby at lunch and sit with him, I see he has no food again again so I give him half of my chicken roll and my apple.

"Toby take it. So are we going to alley 10 again today?" I ask  
"Yes I will get you again right?"  
"Yes"

We finish eating as the bell rings.

"See you later Toby"  
"See you later Tris"

With that we walk to our classes.

 **time skip to after school**

I walk home with Toby and Caleb but I have to hide my friendship with Toby. As we get to abnegation I have to say good bye to Toby as I am going a different way.


	3. If I Met You-chap 3

**Tobias P.O.V**

 _(3 weeks later)_

We have been doing the same thing over and over again and Tris is getting really good. Today we are going to have a fight but it is not going to be a real big one so we don't hurt our self's to much. We step onto the mat and in the fighting stance. I take the first shot by trying to sweep her legs but it does not work. Key word there try, Tris jumped over my leg then hooks onto my other leg and pulls so I fall on my back. Tris then sits on top of me.

"Ha ha Toby I bet you on my first try as well was that good Toby I hope it was" Tris says still sitting on top of me.  
"Yeah you did good now please get off of me"  
"Nope I think I will stay right here on top of you"  
"But Triiissss I need to get up so I can try beat you again"  
"Yeah try"

 **(imagine they have more of a** **baby** **kind of tone like a 4 and 6 year old)**

After the training we run back to abnegation Tris bet me 6/10 times it is unfair.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I can not believe that Toby bet me 4/10 time I need to bet him 10/10 times, But he did good. He is he the best friend a 4 year old can have.

 **(hey guys sorry it took so long and that it is so short i wanted to get it up and i just did not know how to right it i hope u like)**


	4. If I Met You-chap 4

_two years later_

 **Tris P.O.V  
**

 _(6 years old)_

Toby is my best friend and i know something is not right he has been down for the past month but i let him be but now he is staying away. i know his mum died but that was 1 1/2 years ago. we are in the gym room and have gotten some dauntless cloths from supply. i am shooting a gun when Toby walks in. i stop so i can talk to him.

"Toby why are you so distant to me what have i done to make you mad" i say now getting more upset  
"nothing"  
"then what is it i don't like you like this"  
"you cant do anything about it"  
"Tobias you don't know that and even if i can not you can tell me anything and you know that i would tell you anything its unfair" i almost yell but get weaker as i go on.  
"its not something that is easy to tell"  
"Toby you can trust me"  
"m-my far-farther hits m-me" he stutters  
"why?"  
"because he hit my mother and now he is hitting me" Toby says just above a whisper  
"that no good son of a bitch" i don't swear often but when i do it is because i am angry but i only do it if front of Toby.  
i hug Toby and start to walk out.  
"Tris what are you doing?" Toby yells after me.  
"i am going to _talk_ to him" i say.  
"no don't you will get hurt"  
"ok only for you Toby"

* * *

 **page brake**

the next day after school Toby, Caleb, mum and i are all walking home when mum starts speaking

"Toby you are coming to our house of a dinner your dad will be there at 4 like Beatrice's dad."

when we get home we help start dinner. once we finish dad and Mr Eaton are here we eat. after dinner they leave.

 _ **(guys i am the worst person in the world look at this what like 2 months and all you get is like 330 words i feel so bad i will try to try harder but i may not be able to do it because i just don't know how to write it down i got the idea but i just cant write it and i no that is not good but i do try thanks for reading and please review and fave and follow if u like and thank you for the reviews they help me so please try and help good bey and read it next time.)**_


End file.
